Mordred Pendragon (Return of the Prince of Darkness)
Mordred is the descendant of Arthur Pendragon and the middle child of the current head of the Pendragon family, she is the half-sister of both Arthur Pendragon and Le Fay Pendragon. She wields the Holy Sword Caledfwlch and also has possession of the Holy Spear Rhongomyniad, which she found of her own volition. Appearance She has long blonde hair that she keeps tied back so that it doesn't bother her in a fight. Her eyes are a clear blue and despite having being quite boisterous she is incredibly beautiful. Personality She is very determined, she wants to the title of heir and despises her older brother. She believes that she should become King and that Arthur is simply in her way. She is also very arrogant when it comes to her abilities. It is said that she inherits more qualities from Morgana Le Fay and that is the reason she was rejected by most of the family. She does however love her younger sister and would protect her with her life. History She was raised to be a lady, but she was more interested in learning to fight. She watched her brother and copied the moves when she was alone. When she was young she actually beat him once and because of that she was sent to live away from the family. While she was there at some point she found her two holy weapons. Her Holy Sword Caledfwlch and her Holy Spear Rhongomyniad. Which are also relics from the original King Arthur. Because she found them she believes that even he wants her to be the head of the family. To be King. Not much else is known about her past. Plot TBD Powers & Abilities Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: '''She was born with the ability to wield Holy Swords and other Holy weapons. '''Immense Combat Skills: '''She has immense combat skills, she has proven once that she was better than Arthur, but they haven't clashed since they were young. Despite being a human she is incredibly dangerous, she is even more dangerous than her brother because of her more violent nature. She is capable with most forms of close combat. '''Master Swordswoman: '''She is master swordswoman, skilled enough to match many other wielders, including Siegfried, who she met and trained with at some point in the past. '''Immense Speed: '''She is incredibly fast, even among swordsman and knights. She is slightly faster than her brother, but he has slightly more skill. '''Magic: '''She uses another dimension to store her weapons and precious items that she has collected. She also uses some form of magic to make her body stronger, increasing her skills even further and giving her a red aura of power that typically manifests as lightning or a fire like substance. Equipment '''Clarent: A powerful Holy Sword originally possessed by King Arthur. However, when the weapon was taken by the original Mordred and used against Arthur it was turned into a partially Demonic blade, the Demonic quality outweighing the Holy one. Rhongomyniad: A powerful Holy Spear that was once used by King Arthur, she rarely uses it in combat because until she joined the Hero Faction and could observe Cao Cao she had no idea how to fight with a spear, after copying his moves to train herself she was able to use the spear, although the sword is her prefered weapon. Category:Superboy19 Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans